


Make You Lose Your Mind

by Burgundy_In_Chaucer



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: 1930s, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Coming Untouched, Diary/Journal, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Pre-Relationship, Road Head, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundy_In_Chaucer/pseuds/Burgundy_In_Chaucer
Summary: This takes place immediately following Lucy and Flynn's conversation in the car during the Delta Blues episode. Lucy decides to help Flynn with his physical and emotional injuries. Smut ensues, but Flynn keeps driving.More chapters may be added.





	Make You Lose Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a result of a GarcyFam conversation about road head. Yes, I said that. 
> 
> Thanks to AllieD and GarcysFlereal for beta-ing and for their fun comments.

 

                                                              

“You should know the Lucy in that journal. She’s very, VERY, impressive.”

Gazing wistfully out the car window, Lucy smiled softly at Flynn’s kind words. She was having a hard time these days believing there was anything about her that anyone found impressive. Passed over for tenure at Stanford, kicked to the curb when Wyatt chose Jessica over her, even abandoned by her own mother in favor of an evil organization, Lucy was not exactly brimming over with self confidence lately. So as she and Flynn drove through the Texas night nearly 50 years before she had even been born, accepting and believing all the good things Flynn would have her believe about herself or her future self was proving challenging.

Yet as she snuck a peek at Flynn’s handsome profile, his green eyes focused on the road ahead, she found that she was desperately wanting to believe this man who just one year ago, had been her opponent in a war on history. Tricked into thinking him a terrorist by the very organization her mother had chosen over her, Lucy now knew him to be a fierce competitor, a loyal teammate, and a kind-hearted but broken man who had been on the right side of that war all along. Even when she had been fighting to stop him, she was never afraid of him. When he had swung her in front of him as a shield in the flames of the Hindenburg, she had been more afraid of Wyatt shooting her than of Flynn somehow hurting her. It broke Lucy’s heart to know that as desperately as he missed and wanted to save his wife and daughter, he no longer saw himself as deserving of their love or acceptance. She had seen what he must have been like before his family had been so cruelly taken away from him, and she liked what she saw. Truth be told, she liked what she saw every time she looked at him as there was no denying the fact that Garcia Flynn, while not the best at making friends with a team still struggling to trust him, was very VERY easy on the eyes.

She had been too terrified in Salem to properly appreciate his tall commanding presence and muscular build, scared at returning to an unrecognizable world if Ben Franklin’s mother were hung as a witch. Then she had spent the next week or so in a feverish haze, infected by 17th century germs from a 17th century knife. But following JFK’s safe return to the past, when Flynn had sat down next to her on the couch in the bunker, handing her a beer and offering himself as silent support, her interest had been piqued. What was his game here? No one else was interested in spending time with her. Granted, she was sitting there grumpily watching an old movie, and anyone who might possibly be interested in joining her had taken one look at her face and had given her a wide berth. But not Flynn. He had seen her frown and had still joined her, kindly handing her a beer as he nursed one of his own. Sitting next to him sipping her cold brew, she had begun to view him as more than an ally, maybe even as more than a tentative friend (because what else could you call someone who had saved your life so ceremoniously 326 years prior?) As she had stolen glimpses at him from under lowered eyelids, watching him shift his weight on the couch next to her, she had realized that this man, all 6 feet 4 inches of him, was a fucking snacc. One she wouldn’t mind setting her mouth to, in one form or another. And the way his cargo pants had stretched over his man parts, she was pretty sure she knew where she would first focus her attention.

“Lucy?” Flynn asked, concern softening his features. “Did we forget something important?”

_Fuck._

Snapping her thoughts back to the present (well, to 1936), Lucy realized that she had been staring at Flynn’s crotch the entire time she had been thinking about his fine physical attributes, and worse, that he had caught her red handed.

“What? No! Flynn. I, uh -” Lucy responded, embarrassed, and not sure what to say to the man who had just caught her staring at him so inappropriately. “I’m just… I - I appreciate you being there for me over the last few weeks, I mean,” she stammered, feeling more and more awkward as he continued to ignore the fact that her eyes had just seconds prior been feasting on his well endowed nether region.

“Ah, well, you were clearly in need of a friend, and I was happy to keep you company,” he replied, carefully keeping his eyes on the road, but looking pleased nonetheless.

The last few weeks, ever since he had joined her for beer and a movie, had passed by in a blur, with Rittenhouse thankfully remaining inactive the entire time. Lucy had needed that time to recover not only physically, but emotionally as well. Drinking alone at least helped to numb the pain. Hearing Wyatt and Jessica’s late night activities had done nothing to speed along the healing process, but Flynn had been there making sure that she was never alone when the noise became unbearable, all the while not telling her that that’s what he was doing. Sometimes they would sit in silence in the kitchen sipping tea, a few nights he had joined her again for more movies, he had even walked her back to the room she shared with Jiya a couple of times, talking loudly in the hallway in an obvious but sweet effort to make sure that his booming voice was all she could hear as she walked by the room of her one-time lover. She had never opened up to him about the details of her tryst with Wyatt, but he knew enough, and he never pushed her to share. Lucy realized that simply by being there with her, he had been exactly what she had needed during those weeks. The realization made her heart skip a beat, to think that just a month or so ago, she had been visiting him in prison, as if he were still a dangerous criminal. And now here they were…

“I never really said thank you, so… thanks,” Lucy said softly, glancing over at Flynn as they drove through the night. “You really have been comforting to me since we… got back from Salem, even when we didn’t speak.” She hesitated, then reached out and placed her hand gently on his arm. He visibly jumped, and Lucy frowned, quickly withdrawing from him. Had it been that difficult for him to physically be so close to her over the last few weeks? Could he not even stand the gentlest of touches from her?

To his credit, Flynn looked embarrassed. “I’m sorry, Lucy,” he murmured, running a hand through his hair, “I’m… not used to someone touching me in a non-aggressive way.” He sighed, and appeared lost in thought for a moment or two. “I may look tough, like a… big Croatian motherfucker...” He huffed mirthlessly. “But this body has really taken a beating over the last year and a half.”

Lucy was stunned. Flynn had sounded almost despondent as he shared this with her. Never one to brag about his skills or complain about his injuries, Flynn made you aware of his strength simply in how effective he was. He always got the job done. Yet here he was, not only admitting this weakness to her, but likely thinking that he deserved each and every wound that had been inflicted upon his body during his war on Rittenhouse. This poor man had been through so much. The thought made Lucy want to cry.

Seeming to sense her mood, Flynn shook his head. “Wyatt’s lucky I didn’t pay him back for every lucky punch of his he landed on me last year.” He smiled as Lucy chuckled.

“Yeah, he really was rather ineffective against you, wasn’t he?” She snorted as she thought back to Wyatt missing the shot on Flynn over and over again as they had chased him through time. She had only just begun to think that Wyatt might perhaps be mediocre as a soldier when the team had gone back to take out Rittenhouse sleeper agents, but then the JFK mission had lowered his esteem in her eyes yet again. While raising Flynn’s. Even now, though, Wyatt still wanted to fight against Flynn, and never wasted an opportunity to speak poorly of the man. She looked up at Flynn’s chiseled features and realized that it had likely been many years since he had been touched kindly by another human being, which meant… it had been just as long since he had been touched in a sexual way…

_What is my problem? I cannot seem to stop thinking about him like that._

All of a sudden, Lucy realized what she wanted to do here tonight. Her heart pounding in her chest, she didn’t hesitate to tell Flynn, because as unlikely as this proposition was coming from her, she knew that they were fighting a war, and it was never a guarantee that they would all return to the present from each mission to the past. YOLO, as all the young kids were saying these days. “Flynn? I just realized that I actually HAVE forgotten something,” she said, proud of herself for her voice only shaking a little bit.

Flynn looked at her in alarm. “What, Lucy? Do I need to turn around?”

“No, no you don’t.” She took a deep breath. “What I’ve forgotten, Flynn,” she gulped air into her lungs to get her through this, “is what it’s like to give, um, pleasure, to a man who deserves to forget his aches, and his pain, and his sorrow, even if only for a few moments.”

Silence. Flynn’s eyes appeared to be nearly bulging out of his head as he forced all his concentration onto the road. He didn’t respond.

_Fuck, I am way out of line here._

“Um, what I’m trying to say, Flynn, is that… both of us have lost family to Rittenhouse. Both of us are hurting. But I don’t want that to define me. I want to have fun, I want to feel alive! And I want to make you feel the same.” Lucy was beginning to sweat. She was far beyond blushing. That ship had sailed the moment she had said the word “pleasure.”

“Lucy, I... find you very attractive. Beautiful, actually,” Flynn seemed to gasp for air, and his hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white. “I meant what I said earlier. I really do want to get to know you better. I can’t express to you how much you opening up to me on this car ride means to me.” He paused, and appeared to be having a rather heated argument with himself. “And I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about getting to know you better in other ways as well, at some point.” He stopped to clear his throat, his face appearing stunned he had said so much. “I’d be lying if I told you that I’m not missing… the touch of a woman. It’s been a long time. Very long. But what you’re suggesting…I couldn’t promise you anything, Lucy.”

“And I wouldn’t expect you to,” she rushed to assure him. “You know, I’ve been stubborn for a long time. Every time you mention my journal, I get angry and yell instead of making an effort to talk to you about it, which makes no sense. You’re the only one of us who knows what was in that journal, since it went missing when I was captured by Rittenhouse. Part of the reason I fought so hard to get you out of prison was because I wanted to know more about you, wanted to know more about US.”

Flynn swallowed and turned his head to her. “Us?”

“Please, Flynn, you’ve completely avoided the topic for so long, avoided telling me why I chose you of all people to give my journal to, no offense. I know myself, even if from another timeline. I’m guessing you and I were close, and although I don’t know exactly what that looked like, I know how I feel about you NOW. I know that even when I was trying to stop you from stopping Rittenhouse” she gave Flynn a look, as that raised eyebrow of his was completely unnecessary, “Even then, as soon as you showed me my journal, I felt connected to you, and I want to know what it’s about.” Lucy was struggling to stay calm as her hormones had begun raging through her increasingly tingling body, but she couldn’t just unzip his pants and start going to town on him. What she was proposing to him needed his enthusiastic consent.

“Lucy, I can’t tell you what the journal said, in that regard,“ Flynn murmured. “Not only do I want to prevent you from feeling pressure, or pity, but you yourself told me not to say anything."

“It probably wouldn’t mean much anyway, given how much history we’ve already changed,” Lucy said thoughtfully. “But I would never share my inner most thoughts with someone I didn’t care about. I’m not saying we need to fast forward to where we might have been in the journal. That doesn’t make sense. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m beginning to see why I got to that point.” She glanced at him fearfully, and was relieved to see a small smile on his face, even though his overall facial expression at the moment could best be described as dumbfounded. “You’ve been so good to me, Flynn, but the world has not been good to you. Let me be good to you. I can see how much you need to be touched. Please. Let me.”

Flynn looked at her disbelievingly, as a child might at Santa Claus if he had appeared and promised a shipment of presents in July. He made a strangled noise deep within his throat. “You really want to do this, don’t you, Lucy?” he managed to croak.

His accent was doing all sorts of things to her as it became more pronounced. “Yeah. I do. Flynn, when we get back to the present, I’d like to spend more time getting to know you. As much as I enjoyed watching those movies with you, we weren’t exactly chatty.” She looked down shyly, then glanced over at him with a small smile. “But I’d be lying if I said my thoughts remained entirely pure during those movies. I want to do this, but only if you do too.” She stared intently at him, lips parted as she fought and failed to keep her breathing regular, eyes failing to stay focused on his face as they continued to drift to his lap.

He gazed at her, all pretense of safely keeping his eyes on the road apparently gone. Looking stunned, as if he couldn’t believe what he was about to say, he raised his eyebrows and in a gravelly voice that made Lucy’s toes curl with desire, he stuttered, “O- OK.” Seeing the desperate need in his eyes, Lucy nodded, wide-eyed, outwardly holding it together while her insides were deliciously all over the place. Tossing her hat to the floor and pulling her hair into a ponytail, she eagerly prepared to suck him off until he lost his mind or drove off the goddamn road, whichever came first.

————————————

_Oh shit._

Flynn watched as Lucy slowly tucked a few loose curls behind her ears, her chocolate eyes wide but determined, a half smile tugging at her lips. He nodded at her searching gaze, making sure she knew that he was 100% into this, and then gripped the steering wheel with all his might as she reached over and began to unbutton his pants.

“Flynn, I don’t know what you and I will ever be, but I don’t want to deprive us of a possible first... anything.” He tried to keep his eyes on the road, but it was difficult with Lucy looking at him like that as she tugged his zipper down. “I want to make you feel good, but I won’t go beyond that,” she promised. He inhaled sharply as she reached inside his pants and began to run her fingers up and down his thighs, and he felt himself jerk slightly within his now confining boxer briefs. His heart melted a little at her words. He appreciated her laying out the boundaries of this encounter more than he could say. He had never had someone he wasn’t dating go down on him before, so both of them knowing that this was meant to simply be a pleasurable release for him allowed him to get outside his head and simply enjoy himself in the moment. Though he’d be lying if he said her mentioning a possible future for them didn’t make him impossibly happy.

Flynn exhaled loudly as he felt Lucy reach into his boxer briefs and remove him from his cotton prison. The car swerved as her slender fingers excited every nerve ending in his hardening cock, and with no warning whatsoever, she leaned over and breathed her hot breath on his now exposed length. He squirmed in his seat, desperate for her mouth on him, but she laughed softly and nosed the tip instead. He started to protest her teasing, then gasped as she circled him gently with her tongue. She was moving slowly, planting soft kisses along his length, occasionally following the kisses with a flick of her tongue. His head fell back against the window behind him as she thoroughly explored every inch of him, breathing on him (was she panting?!), licking slowly with her tongue, using her hand to grip the base of his shaft while she focused her mouth on the head. He groaned when she flicked her tongue against the highly sensitive under side of his manhood and then leaned down to lick all the way from the base to the tip. She was emitting pleased little noises from the back of her throat, which seemed to grow more enthusiastic as she gently swirled her tongue around his head and licked off a drop of pre-cum.

“Lucy -“ Flynn muttered, struggling to stay focused enough to actually keep the truck on the road.

“You OK?” she asked and paused, concern evident in her voice, and when he nodded, his pelvis bucking toward her reflexively, she leaned over and took him down completely.

————————————

Lucy’s eyes widened in appreciation at the sheer size of his member, which was now fully housed in her mouth. It was admittedly a bit much for her to take, but seeing how thoroughly it filled her mouth and throat, she knew with certainty that she wouldn’t mind it filling her up in other ways as well. _After all, I do have three holes._ As she slid her mouth lightly up and down along his length, occasionally teasing him with her tongue, she chastised herself. This was supposed to be a reminder to Flynn that he was deserving of good things, but she couldn’t stop her mind from taking this further, much further, than that.

_Focus, Lucy._

She looked up at Flynn, and would have been pleased to see his head thrown back in apparent ecstasy if that hadn’t meant his eyes were nowhere near the road. “Flynn,” she breathed, intending for her voice to be commanding but she was so turned on she was completely breathless. He jerked his head up and seemed to force his wide eyes upon the road. Lucy hummed in approval, which elicited a loud groan and a heavy foot from Flynn. The truck lurched ahead, and Lucy squealed until he realized what he was doing and lifted his foot to bring them back to a more reasonable speed. She bit back a chuckle as the inherent dangers of blowing someone while they were driving were made clear to her. She had never given road head before, and while she was enthusiastically doing so right now, she recognized she needed to be careful.

His girth gave her a lot of pleasant things to imagine doing with him in the future, but also made her mouth and jaw tire fairly easily. Gripping the base of his shaft firmly in her left hand to give herself a break, Lucy pumped up and down while allowing just the tip of his cock to enter her mouth. With her tongue, she swiped at his sensitive underside, and was rewarded with a lovely stream of curse words that began in English but trailed off into another language entirely. The truck swerved again, and Lucy decided for the sake of not only their lives but also the life of Robert Johnson, who would most likely be murdered if their truck crashed, that she needed to bring this to an end. Her jaw now rested, she sucked him into her mouth again and allowed herself to get a bit sloppy, mouth watering from tasting his dick again, and now with the added lubrication, she didn’t hold back. She found that if she turned her head a certain way, she was able to fully deep throat him, and by the noises Flynn was making, she guessed he didn’t mind this one bit. Lucy set a fast and punishing pace, and Flynn made a noise that sounded as if it had been ripped out of him. It turned her on so much that she moaned, and he jerked his pelvis (and the steering wheel) again. They were basically in a spiral in which they alternated turning each other on. Flynn was starting to pant, and Lucy doubled down, sucking and licking his cock as if her life depended on it (and perhaps it did).

She was loving this, but was frustrated over the aching wetness between her legs. As she took Flynn deep into her mouth over and over again, she was startled to find that she felt as if she could orgasm, without anything even touching her between her legs. She had read about women coming just from mental sexual stimulation, but never thought it could happen to her.

She was enjoying herself so much, Flynn startled her when he rasped out, “Lucy, I’m... so close...”

She hummed in anticipation. “Go ahead.”

——————————

He wasn’t sure how Lucy managed to speak clearly enough for him to understand from around the thickness of his cock, but he did know that the vibrations from her humming coupled with her encouraging him to come in her mouth almost pushed him over the edge.

“You... are... killing... me... Lucy!” He could barely get the words out with all the noises he was making. “But... you don’t... have to…"

“I WANT TO.” Clearly she had no intention of debating the matter. Well then.

She was going to be the death of him, and he hadn’t figured out yet how he would go. Whether it was the feel of her hot wet mouth around his cock, her apparent enthusiasm at wanting him to come in her mouth, or him crashing the truck into a tree, whatever killed him was bound to be explosive. The blow job from Lucy had so far been amazing, but Flynn was actually more blown away by how into it she was. Thanks to the moonlight outside, he could see the flush of her cheeks and neck, and she had been moaning fairly regularly the entire time his dick had been in her mouth. If he didn’t know any better, he might think she was close to orgasm herself.

The heat and pressure between his legs were nearly unbearable, and he knew release was only seconds away. His cock jumped in Lucy’s hot wet mouth. It was all he could do to keep the truck on the road. “Lucy,” he warned her in a low growl, reaching a hand down to lace his fingers through her hair. She responded by grabbing him by the hips and pulling him closer, deeper into her throat, and with a gasp, he spilled into her mouth over and over again. Her clear desire to have as much of him as she could just prolonged his orgasm. He was vaguely aware of her loud moans and writhing torso, and was in awe of how into this she really was. It was so intense, he thought he may have blacked out for a second or two.

Which… was problematic when driving a vehicle through the night in another decade, but when Flynn was finally able to focus on his surroundings, he saw that at some point, his sense of responsibility had kicked in and he had reflexively pulled the truck off the road. Relieved that their lives were no longer in danger, he took some deep breaths to try to bring himself back down to earth, as he felt as if his very soul may have skipped out of his body during what he was certain was the most intense orgasm of his entire life. He looked over at Lucy, wanting to tell her how amazing it had been, and realized she had slid to the floor of the truck, head resting on his leg, breathing so hard he started to worry. “Lucy?”  
What was going on?

Finally, she stirred against his leg. “I’m OK.”  
————————————

Lucy had barely been able to speak. This had been one of the hottest experiences of her life, and coupled with the fact that she hadn’t even come close to getting off during her mediocre one night stand with Wyatt, and certainly couldn’t take care of things herself while sharing a room with Jiya, it was no surprise that she had come, and come hard, while blowing Flynn. She knew she couldn’t use his lap as a pillow all night, so she carefully raised her head, cleaned him off with her handkerchief, and gently tucked him back into his pants (definitely feeling a sense of loss as she did so). Flynn was still looking at her in concern, and in her mind numbing state of post orgasmic bliss, she almost admitted to him what had happened. But honestly, this had been about him, and she wanted to keep it that way, at least for now. Resting her hand gently on his arm, she sighed happily when he didn’t pull away.

“Are you sure you’re OK?” His voice was still fairly shaky following what Lucy thought had been a fairly good time for him, but so so tender. “That was incredible, by the way,” he said, fixing her with a pleased yet affectionate look that was so overwhelming to her she nearly grabbed his head and kissed him to within an inch of his life. She was really struggling with this just friends thing. Instead, she chose to settle for returning his fond look with one of her own. Just friends.

They sat in the moonlit car like this for a few heart-stopping moments, but realized simultaneously that they weren’t going to save Robert Johnson by staring at one another. With one last shy glance at Flynn, Lucy settled her gaze out the front window, then joked to him, “It’s a good thing you had absolutely no control over the speed of this car while I was… I mean, I’m pretty sure you made up for the time we lost when you had to pull over.”

Chest shaking with silent laughter, Flynn pulled back onto the road, driving into the dark Texas night on their way to save history yet again.

—————————————

Lucy wasn’t sure if her pleasuring Flynn had had the desired effect until after Mason had taken care of the sleeper agent. Afterwards, as they were talking to Rufus, Flynn casually touched her arm before leaving with her to get Johnson’s recording equipment. It was the first time he had ever touched her unnecessarily, and to her, it indicated a newfound sense of comfort with personal touch. And at the end of the day, when Mason actually produced Robert Johnson’s album, Lucy saw a side of Flynn she had never seen before. Listening to the soulful music in the juke joint, Flynn looked at ease, moving his head to the music, a smile on his face. It made Lucy smile as well. Road head. Who knew it could be so healing?

Later that night, Lucy lay on the couch in the bunker contemplating her bottle of vodka, and realized she no longer wanted to drink alone. She also wanted to check in with Flynn to make sure they were OK. More and more, she valued his friendship above all else, and although she didn’t think that their escapade earlier would get in the way of that, she needed to hear him utter those reassuring words. She had hoped to follow him back to his room upon their return from 1936, as clearly they hadn’t been able to discuss the blowjob in front of Rufus and Mason during the long car ride back to the Lifeboat. But as they approached Flynn’s room, Wyatt had found a way to insert himself into the situation, and by the time Lucy had convinced him to go back to Jessica (honestly, what kind of man doesn’t check in with his wife first upon return from a clearly dangerous mission?), the moment had passed. Well, enough of that crap. She was seizing the moment now, as well as the bottle of vodka, which she thought would be most welcome for this conversation.

Walking down the hallway, Lucy shook her head slightly. If anyone had told her even a month ago that she would soon find herself heading over to Garcia Flynn’s place to share a few drinks and discuss the blow job she had just given him, she would have insisted they were lying. But what had happened between them in 1936 had been more than sexual for her, and she thought he felt the same way. It was time they got to really know one another so they could better understand this connection they shared through her journal. As she knocked on Flynn’s door, she held her breath, hoping that he would welcome her in. And as he ushered her in to his room with a smile, she knew that spending more time in his personal space was something she wanted very very much.


End file.
